Fall of Olympus - Rise of the Demi-titans
by James Multiverse Zhang
Summary: Beginning of a much longer, story: This section is about one of my OCs a demi-titan daughter of Leto going after Artemis's Hunters, I intend to go in depth into the past in a later chapter, please Read and Respond


**Lina vs. Artemis's Hunters**

**The premise for this chapter is pretty easy, as you probably know Leto, a Titan, gave birth to Apollo and Artemis. My OC, Lina is currently the only Demi-Titan daughter of Leto, and has a grudge against Artemis, this will be explained why later. Artemis is currently, at the beginning of this chapter, on a hunt with a few of her hunters, she has scouted out ahead of them leaving the Hunters behind to set up camp and prepare for the night. The Hunters are as follows: Thalia, Sarah (a daughter of Aphrodite), Marie (A headstrong hunter who prefers the use of her sword to her bow), and Alice (a brand new hunter, eager to learn, but still inexperienced).**

With Artemis ahead, Thalia was in command. Within thirty minutes the camp was set up, fire lit and perimeter secured. But in the silence of this night held many perils even the great Oracle of Delphi could never have predicted.

Alice sat fidgeting by the fire, starring at the forest that surrounded her, then at her comrades. Marie sat upright and strong, clutching her claymore like celestial-bronze sword sharpening it with a large river rock, knowing Marie it probably was taken from a dead opponent. Sarah was reading her book, a romance novel. As far as book taste went Sarah was very biased, romance only (even small hints of horror freaked her out, but her accuracy with a bow was nearly unparalleled). Thalia on the other hand was a balanced true leader who was commander of the hunters during the Kronos Crisis twenty years prior.

Thalia came over and sat next to Alice and asked what was on her mind. Alice smiled and assured her nothing was wrong, but heard a snap from behind her and turned "I could've sworn on the Styx that I just heard something"

"Wow, you have good ears." Came from an icy dark voice from the forest behind them.

The hunters drew their bows and pointed them in the direction of the voice. A tall slender girl with camo-green hair walked out hands behind her back smiling.

"Looks like a party, sadly you're not invited" the strange enigma said with a smile.

"What did you say?" asked Marie brandishing her sword

"You should go girls. But you can leave your Corpses here with me"

Sarah fired at her, but just as the arrow was about to find it's mark the girl evaporated into the night.

"Find her!" ordered Thalia drawing out her sword and her fabled shield Aegis

As the spread out through the woods Alice turned to her mentor, "Thalia, she left no tracks as if she…"

"Never left"

She turned too late to face the girl who had drawn her idea of a blade, a nine-inch-shank which she proceeded to stab into Alice's gut "You can keep that as a souvenir" she said Sarah turned and fired, but once again she disappeared and the arrow struck Alice in the chest.

Thalia ran to her comrade, "Alice speak to me!"

The poor girl stared up at Thalia and kissed her "I'm sorry…I…I am really so…I loved you Thalia…I…I…I always wanted to tell you that…that…I wanted t-to grow old with y-y-you" she closed her eyes as she died. Though Thalia was shocked at Alice's last minute sexual reveal, it at the time only raised her hatred for Alice's murderer.

"Where are you? Show yourself you psychotic bitch!" Marie yelled into the darkness

Suddenly Marie gasped as a blade pierced through her stomach from behind "No need for name calling." Sarah broke down at the corpses of her two comrades and began to shuffle away in tears "No, No, No! I can't take this! Wake up Sarah! Wake up! Come on! It's all a dream Sarah! It's all a dream!"

"Calm down Sarah!"

"No! I can't, I won't! Marie and Alice are d-dead! I had a clean shot and she disappeared! She coul-, she could be anywhere, she could even be…"

"Here?" a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed her hair pulled back and with a single shift stroke decapitated her. "Wow, I heard these guys were tough and they aren't even breathing after only a couple of rounds."

"You Psychotic Bitch" Thalia growled angrily clenching her sword in her fist "How Dare You! HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Oh, that's right I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lina"

"YOU MURDERED MY COMRADES, MY FRIENDS"

"Temper, temper Ms. Grace; or do you want to have a nervous breakdown, I hear they run in your family. Especially on your mother's side"

She could take it no more and started to swing wildly at Lina, who just dodged laughing. After one swing Lina grabbed her left arm and snapped it, with her arm useless her shield turned back into a brace on her arm.

"I'M GOING TO END THIS!"

"Oh yeah?" Lina said dodging a thrust and disappearing. In an instant she was behind her and with one swift movement embedded her hand into her back "Then end it already, end it" she jumped back as Thalia swung at her.

"You're weak! What are you some kind of a masochist?"

Thalia threw a final thrust at Lina, but it was too little too late as Lina simply caught the blade in her hand

"You know, It seems to me you like feeling pain" Lina brought her knee up into Thalia's chest leaving her winded on the ground.

"I wish I could kill you right now Ms. Grace, but you're going to lure my sister to me"

"wha-"

"Oh, my full title would be Lina Anderson, demi-Titan Daughter of Leto the Titaness of stealth and motherhood"  
"A…demi…Titan? A…child…of…Leto? That's...that's not possible"

"Well if you're from Crete my mother would be known as Leto the Grafter. Lycia, Leto the Wolf. To your pathetic brother I'd be a child of Latona"

"Don't…you…dare-" a foot crunched down on her spine, "You don't get it? Think for a second sparky, who am I after and how in fucks name is going after a guy with a wife and two kids going to lead me to a goddess of virginity?"

"You…No…Artemis? You're after Master Artemis! You wouldn't! Even if you found her, what would you do? You can't ki-"

"I WILL KILL HER OR I WILL DIE TRYING! SHE LEFT ME TO DIE! HER OWN SISTER WHILE TOTAL STRANGERS JOIN HER JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE A HYMEN? FUCK THAT SHIT! SHE ABANDONS AN EIGHT YEAR OLD GIRL, HER OWN SISTER AT THAT, BUT WILL TAKE IN A GIRL WHO WAS TRAPPED IN A TREE FOR A FEW YEARS OR A DAUGHTER OF ATLAS, BUT ME? OH NO, SHE LEAVES ME IN THE GUTTERS AN EIGHT YEAR OLD RAPE VICTIM!" Lina looked down at Thalia and shruged "sorry, I have anger issues"

"Too bad for you" Thalia managed a smirk "There are other hunters to take our places, where we fell others will take our places. We won't let you touch Lady Artemis"

"Ms. Grace, how do you think I found you so fast. I beat them, tortured them and, yes, I had fun doing it, and I did until they gave me what I wanted, anyone who lied died slowly, or rather slower. I'll leave you wondering who squealed." Lina's foot came down fast into Thalia's back knocking her unconscious.

**A/N: Please Review and Respond, any ideas will be taken into consideration for future chapters, **

**BTW, I am not killing main characters or even known characters just yet, so contact me if you want a certain character to live or want one of your own OCS in the story**


End file.
